Dream Catch Me
by Mooka Rae
Summary: One year after graduation, Usagi dreams of memories she had with an old but special friend. Usagi's POV. R&R please and thank you. COMPLETE
1. When I Fall

**A/N**: Ok, to clear a few things up.. I don't know that much about the .. Sailor Moon series to really mix all that stuff in, and this is _fanfiction_ so I figure that obviously I can change what I want. So .. there's not going to be any Sailor Senshi and all of that in the story. But as for the Gundam Wing stuff.. I know a bit more about that, so I might put it in.. or I could just say it _does_ happen, I just might not mention it all that much.

**Summary**: Umm it's a year after Usagi graduated highschool and one night she has continuous dreams about an old friend that used to be really close to her. (Any questions or confusin's then just ask.)

Enjoy. (the Disclaimer's at the bottom for spoilers)

**_

* * *

_**

**_Dream Catch Me - Chapter 01: When I Fall_**

I closed my eyes. And just guess who I saw?

Him.

He was always there.

I don't think he'll ever leave. I'm not sure if I want him to, either.

It hurts to think of him, but it's lonely not to.

For a long while, he was the only one there for me.

When I needed someone the most, he always just seemed to know when to jump in and save me.

But now, the only time I see him, is in my dreams.

Maybe it'd be better for me if I didn't dream of him so often.

I might be able to let go of him that way.

I hate that he left just as easily as he came.

Just like everyone else.

..I hate remembering all of that.

And I hate how I can remember it like it was just yesterday. It's all just too fresh in my mind.

-------

"Hey Minako! You want to go out today? I've been bored all day, I need to get out."

I heard the rejection in her voice before she even finished her first sentence, "I'm sorry, Usagi. I'm too busy. Maybe some other time, ok?"

I also heard no real apology in her voice.

"Yeah, it's ok. Bye."

"Mhmm, bye.

I knew there wouldn't be 'some other time.'

That's how it always was.

But what would I know?

Maybe they were actually all just really busy.

I decided to be optimistic and keep that thought running through my head while I dialed another number.

Ring ring ring…

"Hello?"

I listened to Makoto's half-hearted attempt to sound cheery, and I guessed she didn't want to answer her phone after taking a glance at the caller id.

But I pushed that thought out (doubting my friends wasn't a very good thing to do at the moment) and kept thinking optimistically.

"Hi! Makoto! How are you?"

I decided to talk about her instead of myself first.

Maybe that was the real problem.

"I'm fine," I held my breath, I knew what was coming, "but I'm extremely busy today. Umm is there something you needed?"

I nodded my head yes, even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"No. I just felt like calling."

It felt weird hearing myself lie through my teeth like that.

Even someone as stupid as me would've noticed the dejection in my voice.

"Oh! Well, I'm sorry, I can't talk right now. Being busy and all, you know?"

I couldn't tell if the small cheery laugh in her voice was fake or if she was just happy that she didn't really have to deal with me.

The optimism was lost on me. I was certain it was the latter of the two.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I'll talk to you some other time then. Bye."

She said her own farewell and hung up.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling while I listened to the dead line on the phone.

-------

I hated it.

I really did.

I don't think I've ever hated something so much.

I sat up on my bed and wiped the angry tears away with my memory.

I looked at the clock, it was almost three in the morning, and I didn't want to go to sleep and see him again.

That would've been worse than thinking about my so-called friends.

At-least I still saw them sometimes.

Rarely sometimes.

About half a year ago, I figured they were probably no longer 'busy.'

But I had gotten into the habit of no longer running to them when I needed comfort.

For a while, I had had someone else.

I remember that like a never-ending dream.

It's like I have it playing on repeat.

I'm just too lazy to find the remote or go up to the VCR to press stop.

-------

"..being lost is never a matter of not knowing where you are; it's a matter of not knowing where you aren't - and I don't care at all about where I'm not."

I quoted my favorite book while I walked down an unfamiliar road.

Mostly because it helped me feel a bit more confident, I didn't want to believe I was really lost.

I remember first reading that book, The Phantom Tollbooth.

I'd felt so lost before.

I hardly ever thought positively anymore, but I'd kind of forced myself to believe in what Alec Bings had said.

I saw a street sign with a familiar name, and guessed that I was right to believe in him.

I turned right, knowing that I'd get on home soon enough.

I wasn't in any hurry though, and I took my time looking at all the scenery.

It wasn't very nice scenery though.

The first thing I saw was the big truck, then I saw the little boy.

I couldn't even scream, I was too shocked.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was about to happen.

I felt a large wind when he ran past me, nearly knocking me over.

I managed to catch my balance, I was oddly determined to see what was going to happen.

My second positive thought of the day, I really believed that both him and the little boy were going to be ok. I really believed they would both make it out with no more than maybe a few scratches and bruises.

The damn truck wasn't slowing down though, he pushed the little boy out of the way but didn't make it in time himself. I ran as fast as I could, pulling my phone out and dialing 911 while trying not to trip over my own feet.

Even before I got close enough to see his face, I knew he was unconscious.

I tried my best to keep my voice calm while I explained what happened to the police, they said they'd send an ambulance and asked me to stay calm.

But as soon as I hung up, I let myself panic.

I had enough sense to step away first, I knew if everyone else saw me panicking it would just make things worse.

Not even a minute later I heard the sirens, and felt a little bit better.

I was still on my toes though, while I watched them pull him onto a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance.

I soon realized he was going to be leaving, and I wanted to know who this 'Hero' was.

Hospital records and things like that are confidential too, so I thought as fast as I could.

I ran up to the ambulance before they closed the door and asked if I could go with them.

One of the doctors turned to me, while the other still worked on 'my hero',

"Are you a relative of his?"

His hair was brown, and mine was blonde, obviously we weren't related. And I doubted I could pass for his wife, so I went for the next best thing.

"No.. but I am his girlfriend."

I wasn't sure, his face was starting to bruise a little, but he did look older than me if not the same age.

I saw no reason for them not to believe me, and I doubted they'd want to waste time.

"Ok, hop in."

For a moment I thought he didn't believe me. But he reached out his arm and helped pull me in beside him, and I thought I heard him trying to comfort me, reassure me that he would be okay, but I was too busy looking at his face.

I quickly forgot my worry of being found out, for both of those reasons.

It was obvious that even with his face in the condition it was in, that he was simply gorgeous.

His dark brown hair was the perfect shade against his lightly tanned skin.

I was glad that the doctor turned away from me to help the other doctor, he probably would've been freaked out at my expression.

I was sure it was more one of awe than of a worried girlfriend.

I was sure at that moment, that either way, I probably wouldn't care what the doctor might've thought of me.

I forgot Alec Bings, I let myself get lost.

-------

I soon found myself.

I was waking up.

I looked at the clock, it was 5:13.

In the morning.

So much for not dreaming about him.

I didn't care though, that was one of my most favorite memories of him.

Too bad it would soon turn into a nightmare if I let myself go back to sleep.

I knew I was too focused on the bad parts of my past.

There were plenty of happy moments, tons in fact, that I would love to dream of and relive.

I was just too scared to take the chance and end up in the wrong memory.

I knew that being scared wouldn't change anything, my tired eyes were already falling asleep on their own.

I was too tired, I didn't want to fight it.

I vaguely remembered someone once saying that if you smile before going to bed you'll have good dreams.

I grabbed a little hand mirror off of my nightstand and forced a smile on my face.

It was so fake I could feel a strange sense of disgust rise in my stomach.

I wondered if that's how other people felt when they saw me smile.

But a smile was still a smile, nonetheless.

I laid back down, still smiling, and let myself give in.

-------

"Usagi! You're here again? Thanks for coming!"

I turned to look at the doorway, and I saw Duo grinning at me.

I don't know why he was always so shocked to see me here.

I know I never was.

I never had anything else to do, or anyone else to hang out with.

I turned back to look at the bed I was sitting next to, and I heard Duo walk by me and change out the almost dead flowers next to the hospital bed.

'My hero' was sitting up and looking out of the window.

He always did that when Duo showed up, even though Duo said they were friends.

He was never really treated like one.

I never really was treated like one either, but I didn't know him as long as Duo had.

Heck, I still didn't even know his name.

He didn't talk to anyone except Duo.

I never heard him talk.

Duo told me some of the things he said to him when we'd hang out, outside of the hospital.

I knew if I wanted to, I could just look at his nameplate outside of his room, but for some un-explanatory reason, I wanted him to introduce himself.

Duo thought it was weird when I told him that, but he dutifully watched his tongue to make sure he didn't ruin it for me.

"There we go," I looked at Duo as he finished throwing the new flowers into the vase, "So! Usagi, how about me and you go out for dinner tonight? Some of my friends have been wanting to meet you."

He leaned against the bedside table and looked at me expectantly.

It made me feel awkward, he'd told his friends about me.

I didn't like that.

His friends were probably really nice.

They'd probably talk as much as he did, he always reminded me of Minako.

That was one of the reasons I liked and hated hanging out with Duo at the same time.

That was one of the reasons I liked coming to visit at the hospital so much.

I saw through my peripheral vision that he had turned his head from the window to look at me.

I didn't feel awkward anymore.

I don't know how to explain it, but every time he did that, I felt at ease. I felt like I could get lost and not ever have to be worried about being found.

I usually always did, especially when I stared back into his Prussian blue eyes.

He never looked away when that happened.

It was like a strange case of euphoria.

I felt like he understood me, and I felt like I understood him.

And that made no sense.

We'd never shared a word between each other.

And I felt like we never had to.

He probably wondered why I came here.

I turned my attention back to Duo, "Umm, sure. Why not?"

I wouldn't have anything else to do after visiting hours were over anyways.

"Cool. I'll pick you up around 5:30 then?"

I didn't like the way he made it sound like a date.

But I said yes anyways.

"Where are we going?"

I didn't really want to know.

If it was somewhere expensive he'd probably try to pay for me.

I'd guessed that he had a thing for me.

And every time I saw him, he confirmed it for himself.

I tried my best to look past that.

"It's actually.. A party."

I tried not to show how annoyed I was at his sheepish little smile.

And just like I always did around my friends, I hid my true feelings.

"Really? That sounds nice."

It was always easier to fake around Duo.

Maybe because he bought into it so easily.

But I was kind of surprised at how sincere I sounded.

"Cool. It's a kind of dinner party. At Quatre's place," I remembered the name, he was the rich one, "you don't have to dress up if you don't want to. But if you need something to wear then just call me. I'll ask Relena to lend you something."

I remembered that name too.

Of course I did.

She was once known as the queen of the world or something.

I remember being kind of shocked that Duo was friends with her.

But he seemed to know a lot of many different people.

"Oh, I'm sure I have something at home."

I smiled at him, as sincerely as I could.

"Awesome," I heard his stomach growl, and he laughed some weird little sheepish laugh. "Haha, if you'll excuse me. I require the services of the cafeteria at the moment."

I wasn't sure if he noticed I didn't laugh at his poor attempt of a joke as he ran out the door.

But I forgot him completely.

"Why do you always do that?"

I forgot everything completely.

I spun around so fast I could've knocked myself out.

I steadied myself as best I could and stammered out the first thing that came to mind.

"Wha-wha-..what?"

I knew I must've looked like a complete idiot.

But I was too captivated by his voice to care.

His deep but smooth voice had rung through my ears like I'd been deaf my whole life.

I hadn't realized that I'd been holding my breath until I had to answer him.

"I said, why do you always do that?"

I sucked in a huge gulp of air.

"Why do I always do .. What?"

I knew I really must've looked like an imbecile while I tried to steady my breathing.

"Duo's too stupid to notice. But it's obvious that you're faking all of that sincerity."

I probably would've been insulted, and retaliated had anyone else said something like that to me.

"How did you know? I knew I wasn't a good actor at all. But everyone seemed to buy it."

I wondered if he was as surprised with my honesty as I was.

"Every time.. Duo's not here, you seem happier. I mean, you seem really content with yourself and where you are. Like the small smile on your face comes easy for you. And when he shows up, you push yourself. You have to force yourself to smile, and talk cheerfully."

I realized I'd never really thought about how I looked around him, I normally just thought about how he'd looked.

His bruises were almost gone off his face, he'd just need a little bit of surgery to fix the bones in his abdomen.

I was always so marveled at how he seemed so peaceful, when he must've been in so much pain.

"I .. I don't really get what you mean."

He looked out the window for a minute and looked back at me, "I don't either. I just can tell that you seem truly happier when he's not around."

That strange urge to be honest was almost tranquil.

Like if I lied to him, all hell would break loose.

"It's not that he makes me unhappy. I just don't.. his bubbly attitude just makes me feel like I have to be happy around him. Or at least look like it. You said so yourself, I only seem happy."

He looked away out the window again, I waited five minutes to see if he was going to say anything more.

He never did.

I got up and walked out of the room, and I could tell he was staring at my back when I walked away.

All hell broke loose.

Before I even got to my apartment, I was crying my eyes out.

It had been the first conversation we'd ever shared.

And I'd gone and lied to him.

-------

I woke up again.

The clock was reading 8:17 now.

I had work in less than an hour.

But I'd already made my decision.

My boss said I'd be fired if I missed another day.

But I wasn't going to miss the chance for another one of my favorite memories of him.

I'd woken up at the wrong time.

The memory wasn't over yet.

I knew what was going to happen next.

I put on that small smile that I knew he had been talking about in my dream and laid back down again.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: The only thing I own is the plot of this story. I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, the song "Dream Catch Me" by Newton Faulkner (which is really good btw.. go listen to it), or the book _The Phantom Tollbooth _(which is really good too).


	2. Else I Won't Come Back At All

**Summary: **Umm it's a year after Usagi graduated highschool and one night she has continuous dreams about an old friend that used to be really close to her. (Any questions or confusin's then just ask.)

Enjoy. (the A/N and the Diclaimer's at the bottom for spoilers)

**__**

* * *

Dream Catch Me - Chapter 02: Else I Won't Come Back At All

Last night Duo had dropped me off back at my apartment after the party, and I was sure the reason he hadn't walked me to the door was because I looked so eager to go.

I felt kind of bad for him, but I needed to be alone.

Even though I had worn my fanciest dress, a spaghetti strapped pink prom-ish style gown, everyone there at the party had looked better than me.

Even Duo had, I mean no offense, but he was like poor.

I'd heard that Relena and my hero used to date, and I'd felt a strange aura coming from her every time she so much as looked at me.

I guessed she didn't like that I was visiting him in the hospital practically every day.

Everyone else was nice, but it was the kind of nice that you show when you want to look polite in front of everyone else.

It could've been my fault, maybe they'd realized how unhappy I actually was to be there. Like _he _had.

Speaking of him, I had no idea what I was going to do.

It felt like he'd seen right through my lie.

I didn't know how to face him, or if I should go see him at all anymore.

Visiting hours started in an hour, I still needed to shower and get dressed for the day.

I decided to skip the shower and just threw a pink Tee and some jeans on, pulled my hair up into it's classic style, and walked out of my tiny apartment.

It only took about fifteen minutes to walk to the hospital, but I felt like wandering before I went to see him.

I walked past the large building with the giant red cross on it, taking in the warm sun. I was glad it was summer, and summer break for life. I'd finished high school just two months ago.

It pissed me off that all of my 'friends' were so surprised I'd actually graduated. I'm not as stupid as they all think I am.

We'd gone about a year since they started blowing me off all the time.

And it's been almost half a year since I'd stopped trying to get through to them.

The same amount of time since I'd given up on Mamo-chan..

Ever since he moved to America, I'd tried to write him as much as possible.

After about a year he had stopped writing back, and everyone told me I should just give him space if he didn't want to talk to me.

Of course I didn't listen to them, I loved him!

I still do.

If he came back, (and still wanted me to) then I'd willingly get together with him again.

But with the past couple of years of no response from him, I doubted that would ever happen.

I realized I'd been walking for almost half an hour, and decided I should probably turn around and go back to the hospital.

I walked slowly though.

I still wasn't sure if I really wanted to see him.

While I walked I saw a cake stand I hadn't noticed before, and felt my stomach grumble for something to eat.

I dug into my pocket and yanked out enough money for a strawberry one, and sat down on a nearby bench and took my time eating.

I glanced at my watch, it was 1:06.

I decided to go see him again, I'd been fired from my last job a week or so ago for skipping all the time.

I had nothing better to do.

The nurse nodded to me as I walked past, like she always did when I came to visit, and I walked down the familiar halls till I got to room 302.

I walked past that door to the room I knew was 303, his room.

Not bothering to check the number, incase I saw his nameplate, I walked through the door.

But he wasn't there.

His bed was made up and the vase Duo always put flowers in was gone, even the chair I always sat in was gone.

No one told me he was being released today.

Not even the nurse who knew where I was headed.

I rested my hand on the bed and looked around dejectedly.

"What are you doing?"

I spun around and saw _him _standing in front of me with the vase in his hand and a few of his other things.

"I-.. I'm not doing anything."

I needed to learn to stop stuttering around him.

"Didn't anyone tell you that I'm released today?"

I shook my head, I was pretty sad that I realized HE could've told me that. And didn't.

"Sorry. It's a good thing I hadn't left yet then."

He didn't smile, though I'd heard one in his voice.

"I guess it is."

He stretched his arm out through the doorway, in gesture for me to go ahead of him.

"Why, thank you."

We walked down the halls to the front desk, and he checked out of the hospital while I waited for him by the door.

"So, do you want to get something to eat?"

I turned when I heard him walk toward me, and even though I'd just eaten, I said yes.

We walked out the doors and he waved for a taxi.

First we went to his place, so he could drop off his things and grab some things while I waited in the cab.

He walked back out of his house, in some blue jeans and a light green button up shirt, and sat back into the cab.

He leaned toward the front seat to talk to the driver, "Take us to Zahl Eine."

He leaned back in his seat next to me and turned to me, "Do you like German cuisine?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I've never had it."

"Oh, well I think you'll like it."

I just nodded my head, I didn't care either way.

I was just happy that I got to hang out with him.

We rode in silence till we stopped outside a cute styled restaurant with a big sign saying "Zahl Eine."

He payed the driver and we walked inside waited for the hostess to appear.

She had short, blonde pixie cut hair, and nicely tanned skin. She smiled widely, "Table for two?"

We nodded and she led the way to a booth in the middle of the restaurant.

She told us someone would be here soon to take our orders and practically danced off back to her station.

I looked down at the menu she handed me and looked back up at him incredulously.

"What? Is something the matter?"

I pointed to the menu, "What _is _all of this stuff?"

"German cuisine." He stated quite matter-of-factly.

"Mhmm. Any recommendations?"

He flipped through the menu for a moment and looked back up at me, "I usually order the Bratkartoffeln but the Currywurst is good too."

I flipped through the menu trying to find those two items, "What's in the first one?"

"Bratkartoffeln is fried potatoes, and you can choose to have diced bacon and/or onions."

I 'hmmed.' It sounded pretty normal.

"I'll get that then."

He nodded and said he'd get the Currywurst.

"So what kind of drinks are there? Any that I'd know of?"

He flipped to the back of the menu and looked at the bottom, I copied him.

I didn't recognize a single beverage on there.

"You should just get the Spezi, it's like a type of soda."

I nodded and closed my menu when the waitress showed up, "Hi, my name's Adalia and I'll be your waitress for this afternoon. So what can I get you?"

He ordered off our choices for us, I probably couldn't pronounce the names as good as him anyways.

She took our menus and said she'd be back with our drinks shortly.

I watched her back as she walked away, her long brown hair pulled into a high ponytail reminded me of Makoto.

I wondered if I'd ever bother to come here again after this, it'd be just my luck to get the same waitress twice.

Pushing those thoughts away I turned back to face him. He was staring at me again, and I just stared back.

Once again we didn't say anything, and for once I wondered why.

"Why do you always do that?"

He blinked, "Why do I always do what?"

"You always stare at me. But you never say anything."

He just shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't know the reason, or care for that matter.

"I don't have all that much to say."

Neither did I.

The waitress came back with our drinks, both Spezi. Whatever that was.

It was a dark orange and it was fizzing, I took a sip. It tasted like cola and orange soda.

I guessed that was all it was.

"Duo told me something interesting."

I looked up at him with a raised questioning eyebrow, "And that would be?"

"He said you didn't want him to tell you my name. And you purposely never looked at my nameplate at the hospital. He said you wanted me to introduce myself."

I blushed probably every shade of red imaginable and cursed Duo internally.

"Oh. Yeah. I .. Said that, didn't I?"

I tried to laugh it off, but of course he would think I'm weird no matter how I tried to cover it up.

"Heero Yuy."

He held his hand out for me to shake, I reached out my own hand and took his.

"Usagi Tsukino."

He gave my hand two light shakes and then let go, and the waitress appeared with our food.

I grabbed my drink and took a few more sips.

The food was good. And for the rest of the afternoon neither of us said a word.

-------

I woke up, again, this time because of my annoying ring tone.

I grabbed the phone off my nightstand and looked to see who was calling.

It was my boss.

Of course it was, nobody else ever called me anymore.

I don't know why she called me, I knew I was fired.

"Hello?"

"MISS Tsukino! This is the LAST straw, I told you what would happen if you missed another day-"

I cut her off, "Yes, I know I'm fired. Bye then."

I hung up, her screaming was giving me a headache.

I looked at the clock to my left, it was 12:49.

Normally after getting fired, I'd go job hunting again. It was a miracle on my part that I always seemed to make enough money for rent.

Just a year ago I had graduated; and before I met Heero, I was always on time to work.

I had to be, since I had gotten my own place.

Mama, of course, had said I could move back in if I ever needed to, but that was out of the question.

I needed to be on my own.

I was sure job hunting could wait till later, and I was still tired anyways.

The next memory was another good one, most of the earlier ones were.

I smiled again and dropped my phone somewhere on the side of my bed and closed my eyes.

-------

It had been a week since I'd last seen Heero.

We'd said goodbye and promised to meet up sometime soon.

We'd settled for this afternoon.

I had less than an hour till he was going to pick me up, and I still couldn't pick what to wear.

I was currently stuck between a light yellow baby-T and a sky blue spaghetti strap.

Over ten minutes passed and I still hadn't decided, so I went catch a tiger by his toe and landed on the baby-T.

I threw it on, and went to the bathroom to check my hair and make-up.

Both were perfect, for I'd spent all morning making sure I didn't have a single hair out of place.

I had about ten minutes to kill before he showed up. Lost for something to do I grabbed my tooth brush for an extra clean.

Just to make sure my breath didn't stink or anything like that.

I heard his car pull up to the curb through my open window when I walked out of the bathroom.

Through the window I watched him get out of his car, he was wearing a really dark navy blue t-shirt with some store name on the front in white, his dark brown hair was in it's usual almost messy style.

He walked up the few short steps and went inside the bottom of the building.

I waited while he was probably asking the landlord which room I was in.

Through the thin walls I heard him walk up the stairs and knock on my door.

I closed the window and turned out the lights and headed to open the door.

"Hey! I hope you didn't have any trouble finding the place."

He shook his head, "Not at all."

We walked back down the stairs and got into his car, "So, where are we going this afternoon?"

"The park."

I remembered going to the park when I first moved here.

I wanted to explore and the park was the first place I ended up at.

"It was nice out, so I figured we could grab ice cream or something and go for a walk."

I nodded and smiled at him, "That sounds nice."

The car ride was no more than five minutes, Heero pulled into a parking spot nearest the sidewalk that went around the whole of the park.

We walked a ways until the ice cream cart came into view, and it wasn't until then that I realized I didn't bring my wallet.

"What flavor do you want?"

He pulled out his wallet and grabbed enough money for two.

"Umm, I'll have chocolate. What kind are you getting?"

"Vanilla."

We walked up to the cart and he asked for two cones.

I waited while he payed and handed me mine.

I thanked him and we started walking down the sidewalk again.

Licking my ice cream, I tried to think of something to talk about.

He beat me to it, "How was your week?"

"Fine. I've been looking for a job."

He took a bite of his own cone, "You don't have one?"

"No, I got fired for skipping too much."

He gave me a shocked look, "You skipped work to visit me?"

I just nodded my head.

It was weird how he knew right away.

But maybe it wasn't _that_ weird.

"You shouldn't have visited me so much then."

I shook my head this time and smiled, "I didn't like my job that much, and.. I wanted to anyways. So don't worry about it."

The past week had been more than boring.

I was so used to going to the hospital every day, or hanging out with Duo, who now had taken the whole week to hang out with Heero.

I had thought of looking for a job, but I wasn't in the mood, and I didn't want a job to take up time when Heero might be free.

"Ok, just don't go into debt or something because of me."

I nodded my head, I had to agree with him on that one.

I wasn't in debt, but I wasn't as far from it as I probably would want to be.

"Yeah, I'm going to go job hunting this week."

He nodded in approval after finishing his ice cream.

I waited to speak again after I finished my own cone.

"So, what do you do for a living?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I do a little bit of Preventer work."

"So you're like a protector of the weak, a defender of the little people?"

I saw the small smile on his lips in my prephiral vision, "I guess you could say I'm something like that. How did you come to that specific conclusion?"

"Well, you _did_ jump in front of an eighteen wheeler to save a little boy. Who, I'm sure, is would be classified as a little person and a weak one at that."

"Yes, I did do that, didn't I?"

We walked in silence for a little bit more, while he was looking at the trees and the scenery around us, and I was looking ahead down the path to make sure I didn't fall on my face.

I was thinking of all that had happened since I'd met Heero when a sudden thought came to my mind.

"Heero, I was just wondering, how old are you?"

He turned his attention away from the trees and back to me, "I'm 21. How old are you?"

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age? I'm 20."

He smiled, "You asked first."

"Yes, I did do that, didn't I?"

Walking in a comfortable silence again, I noticed we'd walked all the way around the park already.

"I have another question."

He inclined his head towards me, "What would you like to know now?"

"Do you like to read? If so, what types of books do you like best?"

After reading _The Phantom Tollbooth _a couple months ago_, _I'd picked up a new interest in books.

Mostly fantasy, but some others were high in my top favorites.

"I like reading now and then, mostly historical books or historical fiction."

I nodded my head, "So books like _A Tree Grows in Brooklyn_?"

"Yes, that was a pretty good book."

"Yeah, I liked that one too."

We long since passed the ice cream cart and slipped into a few more minutes of silent walking.

The sun was sending down just the right kind of warm rays of light, and the wind blew perfectly.

Even though we weren't talking, I was having a great time.

The best I'd had in a long while.

"Is it my turn to ask a question?"

I nodded my head, "I guess it is. What do you want to know?"

"What I want to know is... Why did you even bother to come visit me all the time while I was in the hospital? I know I never said anything, but you could've started a conversation yourself if you wanted. It must have been boring to come see me all the time."

I shook my head and took a moment to get my thoughts and choice of words straight, I didn't want to lie to him again.

"It wasn't boring. I guess you could say it was .. interesting. I was glad you didn't talk to me, but at the same time I wanted you to."

He looked at me contemplatively, "How's that?"

"I felt that the silence was a good thing. I first visited you because I wanted to make sure you were ok, since I'd seen what happened. After a while it became routine, and I liked being able to be in someone elses company without being asked questions and things like that."

He nodded his head once at me, taking it all in, "But at the same time you wanted me to talk to you? Light conversation like right now?"

Even though I hardly considered our current topic of converse 'light conversation' I said," Yes, like right now."

The rest of the afternoon went on with casual conversation and a few random questions here and there to get to know eachother.

Too soon in my mind were we pulling up to my apartment complex and saying goodbye.

-------

Waking up again, I looked at the clock.

It was 2:25 now.

I figured it was about time to get out of bed.

I grabbed the newspaper outside my door and the ones from the past few days off of my table flipped to the pages with joblistings on them.

I thought I might as well get a few hours of job hunting in before I went back to sleep.

Right now, I was willing to work any job.

So I circled a the ones I thought I might actually get and pulled out my phone.

Before long I'd set up six interviews half with no promises of getting any one of those jobs.

I glanced at the clock again.

It was nearing eight o'clock.

Still trying to kill some time I grabbed a TV dinner and popped it in the microwave and flipped through the channels.

By the time my food was done, I'd settled on watching re-runs of some martial arts anime.

Halfway through the fifth episode I hadn't noticed I was slipping away into another memory.

I hadn't noticed either, that I was soon fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Ok, first off, just to get a few things straight if anyone is confused, because I'm even confusing myself here. So I need to write it down. XP The first memory, when Usagi calls Minako and Makoto was summer break before senior year. Then the next memory when she met Heero was a year later, or a month after she graduated. And I didn't put it in the story but he was in the hospital for a month. So she visited him everyday for about a month. And the other parts, the present ones, take place a year after graduation or 11 months after she met Heero.

Second off, Zahl Eine means "Number one" in german. Sort of.. I just messed around on Babel Fish, so I could be wrong. And obviously that was just a play off Heero and his gundam.

Thirdly, I know that the Preventers isn't really a job.. type thing. And I know that Heero isn't really a part of it, but I needed to think of a job for him. And that just sort of worked. Sooo yeah.

And lastly, since I'm going with the Gundam Wing side of the story, then everything would take place in the future, so the book A Tree Grows in Brooklyn would be a really historical fiction book. But I figured that since people still read books like .. the Iliad and the Odyssey then that would make some sense.. and it just sort of worked too. XP

So, if you have any questions then feel free to ask.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I don't own the song Dream Catch Me by Newton Faulkner either, even if I do listen to it like 100 times a day XP. Jk.. umm I also don't own _The Phantom Tollbooth _by Norton Juster, or _A Tree Grows in Brooklyn_ by Betty Smith.


	3. I Cannot Believe I'm Falling

**A/N: **Sorry, I haven't written anything in about .. a month-ish. I don't even know. Which is really lame, because I planned to write this story pretty fast. I was going to write over thanksgiving break, but that plan went down hill when my sister showed up out of nowhere (she lives on the other side of the country) when I was like in the shower. Annddd yeah, I was just spending most of my time doing stuff other than writing.. so my bad, y'all. (I'm also having some kind of lame writer's block. ... Which doesn't work well with the "planning to write this story pretty fast" deal. So I'm pretty much "forcing" this chapter... or trying to, so to speak.)

Also, I don't plan for this to be a long story. I'll probably write only 2 or 3 more chapters after this one. But that's depends, on what I think up. So.. yeah .

**Summary: **Umm it's a year after Usagi graduated highschool and she has continuous dreams about an old friend that used to be really close to her.

Enjoy! (Disclaimer's at the bottom)

* * *

**Dream Catch Me - Chapter 03: I Cannot Believe I'm Falling**

It had been almost a month since I'd last seen Heero.

It had also been three months since the car accident.

The first month I'd known him, when he was in the hospital, I'd thought that had been one of the best times of my life.

The second month, when we had hung out just about half the time we did the first month, proved me wrong.

Even though we didn't hang out as much as before, it was always much more fun.

I mean these times, we actually talked to eachother.

It felt like I was really growing close to him.

About four weeks ago though, he had to go to England with Relena for some national conference meeting thing.

He said the details were confidential, and I wasn't allowed to know anything more than that.

I felt like he was lying to me about it though.

I might not know that much about it, but a conference meeting shouldn't take that long.

Should it?

I hated doubting him, but I couldn't help but miss him.

I couldn't help but be jealous of the fact that he's there with _Relena_ either.

To rid my mind of those thoughts, I focused on the fact that the guys were with him too.

Duo, atleast, probably wouldn't let any one of them be alone.

I realized I shouldn't care either way, I have my Mamo-chan.

I.. think.

I hopped out of bed and grabbed the nearest jacket I could find and ran out the door.

I refused to let myself think of those kinds of things.

I had to get out of the house, I knew that.

I just didn't know where I was going to go.

Or what I was going to do when I got there.

I just walked for a while, not really looking at where I was going.

After what felt like forever, I looked around at my surroundings.

I felt like I'd been here before, but there wasn't anything special about this random intersection.

Until I looked up.

I saw the street sign that I'd seen that one time I was "lost."

I looked to my right and at the same spot where Heero had gotten hit saving that little boy.

Who would've thought something like a guy jumping in front of a truck could start a new found friendship.

Well, I did now.

I didn't want to go home just yet, so I turned left and headed in the opposite direction from the road that led to my apartment.

It was weird how this street seemed to be really familiar.

Then I remembered this was the way to the park, the one Heero and I had gone to almost 2 months ago.

Sure enough, I found myself standing next to the sidewalk that circled park.

"Usagi? Is that you?"

Still standing next to the sidewalk, I looked up to see who was calling my name.

I wanted to run.

Far away.

"Oh my god! It IS you!"

"Really? Where?"

"Right there, dummy. The one with that same odangoed head."

I really wanted to run now.

It had been over a year now since they'd spoken to me, and Rei was still making fun of my hair.

Always the nicer of the group, Ami spoke up with a "concerned" voice, "..Usagi? Why aren't you saying anything?"

I figured I might as well play along

"Oh.. umm. I'm just shocked, I guess."

Minako found her turn to join in the conversation, "I know, right? We haven't seen eachother in how long? Since graduation, huh?"

I waited and listened while they all talked about their new accomplishments in life.

Ami, of course, went on to become a doctor.

Makoto, a florist.

Minako became the singer she'd always wanted to be.

While Rei was still living at the temple with her grandfather.

Everything they said, for the most part, was simply going in one ear and out the other.

I didn't want to think about how much better they were than me.

"What've you been up to, Usagi?"

They probably knew I wasn't doing anything important with my life; and unless they'd gone to or called my old house (which I doubted they'd ever do), they probably thought I still live with my parents.

"Oh, I've just been doing things here and there. You know.."

I doubted my current job at a convient store would impress them much, but I was still thankful to have a job at the moment.

"Yeah, haha, that definately sounds like you."

Even though Minako laughed at her little 'joke', I knew I didn't find it very funny.

The urge to bolt, and get away from this sidewalk that I was still standing next to, was just growing stronger by the second.

I just wanted to see Heero.

"What 'definately sounds like her'?"

My body whipped around so fast, I was sure I smacked the girls with my hair.

It was a fact when I heard one of them say "ow."

I felt like I had super powers or something.

I wished to see him, and then he showed up.

"Heero! Wh-what are you doing here? I thought you were in England, weren't you? And if you were here, why didn't you call me and tell m--"

He held his index finger up to quiet me, "I'll answer your questions, every single one of them, after they answer mine."

I just nodded my head and slowly turned back around.

"Well, ladies?"

He stepped up next to me and waited for their answer.

"Oh, we were just talking about what's been going on lately, since we haven't seen eachother in a long time."

I could tell Minako wasn't very comfortable having to answer to him.

"And?"

Heero was trying to press more out of her.

I didn't get why he didn't just ask me what we were talking about.

"And..? Well, she said she's just been doing things here and there, and I said that's just like her."

She was now trying to inconspicuously get some help from the others.

"Uh-huh. Well, if you'll excuse us, Usagi and I have a date. So, nice meeting you, bye."

"Yeah, you too. Umm see you around then, Usagi."

Giving a small wave, I turned around and walked with Heero to his car, trying to ignore the gossiping coming from the girls behind us.

I hopped into the passengers seat, and we drove off.

-------

Waking up again, I wondered why I couldn't just have one continuous dream, instead of waking up every couple of hours.

It was annoying, really.

It had been over half a year since that last memory happened.

Even though Minako had said "see you around," I never saw or heard from any of them after that.

I didn't care either.

I was happy I wouldn't have to pretend to still be their friend.

I was even more delighted that I wouldn't have to see_ them_ pretend to be my friend.

I looked up at the T.V.

That weird show was still playing.

I didn't bother to look at the clock this time, I guessed it was around midnight.

I grabbed the remote off the floor and turned the sound down to a slight lull and let myself dream again.

-------

"So, those were the girls you told me about?"

I nodded my head.

We were in Zahl Eine once again, waiting for the waitress to show up with our food.

I was glad this time it was someone other than the Makoto-look-a-like.

I'd had enough of the past for one day.

Heero replied with a slight 'hmm,' and turned to see the waitress coming with our meals.

She placed the plates in front of us and walked off.

"What were you doing at the park anyways? I thought you were still in England."

I couldn't even wait to eat a bit before interrogating him again.

I wanted to know so bad.

He took his time eating before he answered, "I was.. I just got back today. I lost my cell in England, which is why I didn't call you."

I just nodded my head in response, it sounded like he was hesitant to tell me what was up.

"I was driving by the park, to your place, and I saw you."

He seemed more comfortable now that the conversation was on me.

Maybe I was just reading too much into his actions.

"Yeah, great timing by the way."

He nodded his head and gave a little smile and continued eating.

"So, what have you been up to?"

He was still keeping the conversation about me.

"Oh, just the usual, working."

I'd been dying to know how his trip had gone, and I was going to find out before he could continue.

"What about you? How was your trip?"

He took a rather large bite of food before answering, "The conference was fine. It's going to be aired on the news this evening, if you want to watch."

I just nodded my head.

I could tell he was trying to keep something from me.

Something about the conference, obviously, since he took his time to pause and think about it.

"Relena wanted to go sight seeing. That's how I lost my phone, and the reason I didn't get back sooner."

Relena's word wasn't law, he didn't _have _to go sight seeing with her.

I wasn't sure if he even had to go all the way to that meeting.

"Oh, I'm sure England was beautiful. How's Relena doing?"

"Good, she said she had a good time there."

I went back to eating my food, not bothering to reply to him.

Of course she had a good time there, she was with Heero.

While I was stuck at home bored for almost a whole month.

"The guys had fun too. Duo has a souvenir he wants to give you."

I wondered if Heero had gotten me one, but since he didn't bring it up, I figured he hadn't.

"What about you?"

He looked up at me inquiringly, "What about me?"

"You said everyone else had fun, but what about you? Did you have a good time, sight seeing and all that?"

"Oh, yeah it was fun. I had a good time, and you're right, England is beautiful."

I looked down at my food and nodded my head.

I wanted to cry and run away.

Heero had always made me feel better than I actually was.

Now, I just felt pathetic.

I couldn't believe I never noticed it before.

I _needed _Heero.

Without him, I was just Usagi.

Without him, I was just a nobody.

I was nothing more than a high school graduate who never did anything more with her life.

"Are you okay?"

I didn't answer him.

I was afraid if I opened my mouth, I'd start crying.

"Usagi? You okay?"

I was now staring at my food so hard my eyes were burning with unshed tears.

"Usagi! Answer me!"

His voice was turning into a hushed yell, probably to avoid gaining everyone's attention around us.

I could tell he was worried, but I couldn't tell him what was wrong.

I shook my head and stood up.

"I.. I have to go."

I wheeled around and ran out the door.

I could hear him yelling behind me before the door closed.

I didn't stop running till I got to my apartment building.

I dashed up the stairs to my room and threw open the door.

Trying not to let my tears fall just yet, I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower so the neighbors couldn't hear through the thin walls.

For an extra effect I ran the water faucet also.

I stripped out of my clothes and undid my pigtails.

I sank down to the bottom of the bathtub, curled up in a ball, and let the tears and sobs out.

After a while, thirty minutes or so I guessed, I had started to calm down when I vaguely heard someone banging on the door.

I stepped out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror.

I was in no condition to present myself to any visitor.

Especially when that visitor was probably Heero.

I shut off the water and wrapped a towel around my body.

Wiping my face on a hand towel I heard the banging continue.

The neighbors were more than likely going to be furious.

I threw the towel on the floor and half dressed half ran to the front door and peeked out the hole.

Sure enough, it was Heero.

I was still trying to get dressed when I noticed how anxious he looked.

I finished pulling my clothes on and reached for the doorknob.

His fist was raised in the air to bang on the door again when I finally opened it.

I stepped backwards to let him in and closed the door behind him.

Grabbing my hair brush off the counter, I tried to feign innocent small talk while getting the wet snarls out.

"So, what brings you here?"

Obviously, he could tell I was full of shit.

"What do you mean 'what brings you here?' What the hell happened back there? Why have you been crying?"

I stared at him a minute before walking towards the couch.

"Nothing... Nothing happened, okay? I'm fine now, so it doesn't even matter."

My back was still turned to him, but I could tell he was probably getting angry.

"You don't look or sound fine, and even if you were that doesn't mean that it doesn't matter."

I didn't answer him.

I heard his footsteps getting closer.

After a few minutes he spoke up again, "What's wrong?"

His voice was laced with concern.

"Everything is wrong."

He was right behind me now.

"What do you mean by everything?"

I took a shaky breath before answering him, "Everything, my life, my friends, and my job. I don't know what I'm going to do anymore. For the past month all I ever did was go to work, come home and go back to work the next day. I never do anything important. My life is stuck in this one spot, I'm not moving forward at all, I feel like such a moron," I turned around and continued, "Heero, you're my only friend, my only really close friend. I missed you..."

I trailed off while he stared hard into my eyes.

I couldn't figure what he was thinking.

I was just about to ask when he started talking, "I know. I noticed everything. When I was in the hospital, I wondered why you always came to see me. I wondered if you ever did anything else. Then I found out that you really didn't do anything else. I didn't want to say anything about it though, instead I started hanging out with you every chance I could. I like to see you happy. I want you to be happy. I want you to see that there's more to your life than you think there is. You're not stupid, Usagi, just because you aren't moving forward right now, doesn't mean you won't get going next month. Or the month after that. Or the next month after that. Or-"

"Okay! I get it already!"

I still felt terrible, but I couldn't stop the smile on my face.

"One more thing though, I missed you too, Usagi."

I tried to fight the urge, but I really couldn't stop myself from grinning and throwing my arms around his neck.

I felt his arms go around my waist and his face dug into my wet hair.

Still locked onto him, a thought came to my mind.

"Heero?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd it take you so long to get here? You have your car don't you? I would've thought you'd gotten here sooner."

"After you left the restaurant, I got into a fight with the manager for yelling. He wouldn't let me leave until I apologized to every person that I 'disrupted.'"

"Ahaha, sorry, that's terrible but funny."

"Yeah."

Too soon, it seemed, he let go of me.

"How about.. we watch a movie? Do you have any good ones?"

I nodded my head in agreement and walked to my T.V. cabinet.

I was sure I had something of worth to watch in there.

"Hope you don't mind chick-flicks."

I heard him chuckle behind me, "Sure, why not? Which one do you have in mind?"

I grabbed the case and tossed it to him.

"P.S. I Love You. I've heard of this one. Is it any good?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, I haven't seen it yet. I bought it a while back, and never watched it."

"Well then, let's find out. Here, put it in while I raid your kitchen."

I set the movie up to the beginning and waited for him to come back with some popcorn.

He sat down next to me on the couch and I pressed the play button.

After a few minutes, I wondered if watching a chick-flick was really okay.

Heero _had _told Minako and them that we had a date today, but I couldn't help but wonder what he really thought about me.

He could've just been saying that to get away or something.

I had to admit to myself though, I was attracted to him.

What guy was better for you than the one who made you feel just right about yourself?

I didn't doubt that I'd mind if we were more than just friends either.

The sun was starting to set and the room was getting darker by the minute.

My head was comfortably rested on his shoulder and almost halfway through the movie I fell asleep.

-------

The marathon must've been over, because now some other show was playing on the T.V.

I sat up on the couch and turned it off.

Light was streaming through the window blinds and I looked over at the clock.

It was almost 7:30.

I took my time getting up and making some breakfast.

I was busy thinking about my dream.

I remember after I had woken up around nine that night, he had also been asleep.

After I woke him up, he said he was probably just tired from jet-lag.

We had been about to go get a bite to eat when Duo showed up.

He hadn't been able to wait to show the souvenir he had gotten me.

I didn't even remember what it was that he got me, and I was sure I had it thrown somewhere far in the back of my crowded closet.

I finished up my cereal and hopped in the shower.

My first job interview was in three hours.

Miraculously enough, it was so soon.

I guessed the WacDonald's was in desperate need of some help.

I got out of the shower and threw a towel on and walked into my bedroom.

I went into my closet and grabbed my 'interview' clothes.

I wore them to every single interview I had ever had.

I thought they'd be sophisticated enough for any minimum wage paying job.

I had myself dried off, and dressed, with my hair done up, and my make-up on in only a little bit over an hour.

I had almost an hour till my interview, and that was about how long a walk it took to get there.

Locking the door behind me, I headed for my uncertain future.

I knew the way to the fast food restaurant practically by heart and spent most of my concentration weaving through the many crowds of people.

I dug my phone out of my purse to check what time it was.

I'd been walking for half an hour now.

Taking a minute to place the phone back in a spot that would be easier to get it out of, I heard someone screaming.

Alarmed by the sound I looked up around me to see what was going on.

Someone ran past me yelling, "Watch out!"

I looked at the direction he was running and had to step closer to look past him when he stopped.

My heart skipped a couple beats.

It all happened like a strange, messed up version of déjà vu.

I both saw and heard the car trying to screech to a stop.

But the damn speeder wouldn't be able to slow down fast enough for _him_ to move.

I hadn't seen Heero in six months, and now he was going to be killed right in front of me.

I felt the adrenaline rushing through me, and I started running before I finished making the decision.

I saw his shocked face look at me when I shoved him out of the way just in time.

But since this strange, messed up version of déjà vu was a bitch, I didn't make.

Of course I didn't, with the car going as fast as it was.

I felt my legs get pushed out from under me, and my head slammed into the still moving sports car.

It felt like every bone below my stomach was broken.

I didn't have time to think about it though.

I felt myself fading out.

I felt myself fading out fast, and tried to fight it.

I wondered if it was a good thing or not that I didn't see the 'white light.'

I barely heard Heero screaming my name, after the car finally stopped.

The driver was getting out of the car and running towards me also.

Still fading, the lattermost thing I vaguely thought of, was how long I was going to be out.

-------

"Hey, Heero! What's up?"

I cradled the phone in-between my cheek and shoulder so I could wash the pile of dishes I had left in my sink.

"Hey, Usagi. Are you busy right now?"

"I'm washing dishes. Why?"

I rinsed off the plate in my hand waiting for him to answer.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out today, or something."

My mind immediately wandered to our last 'date.'

Even though Duo had kind of ruined it, it had still been wonderful.

Heero looked so cute when I woke up to see him asleep.

"Well, I don't have anything else to do today, after I'm done."

"So, you want me to come pick you up in a few minutes?"

"Mhmm, sure."

"I'll see you soon, then."

I said good-bye, and rushed to get the dishes done so I'd have time to find something nice to wear.

Even though it was nearing November, it felt nice out, so I settled on wearing a lacy, yellow camisole with a pink tank over it, and waited outside for him to pull up.

I didn't have to wait long, I saw his car turn the corner and I walked to meet him at the edge of the sidewalk and hopped in the car.

"So, what's on our agenda for today?"

He turned to me with a smile on his face, "It's a secret."

"I will resort to begging if you don't tell me."

He looked back at the road, still smiling, "I won't give in, so you shouldn't waste your breath. You'll find out soon enough anyways. It's going to be a while before we get there, by the way."

I nodded my head and surrendered, then settled down in my chair to enjoy his silent company while watching the buildings fly by.

A little over half an hour later, Heero pulled up outside of an amusement park.

"_This _is what we're doing today?"

He nodded his head and we got out of the car.

"I had tickets, and I figured we should come before the park closes for winter."

I nodded my head and stared at all of the huge rollercoasters while he held my arm to make sure I didn't trip.

I hadn't gone to an amusement park in forever, and even though this wasn't my first time, I was ecstatic that I could come with Heero.

"So, where do you want to go first?"

We started with the smaller rides, to get ourselves worked up for the bigger ones.

After a few rides, I was waiting for Heero to come back with some cotton candy, when I spotted something.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

I stood up off the bench and grabbed mine.

"Thanks. Hey, do you want to go into that Haunted House over there?"

I pointed to where I had been looking just a moment before he showed up.

"Sure, why not?"

We finished up our snacks and headed over to the short line.

"Heero?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know, that I'm probably going to scream. A lot."

He laughed a little before answering, "If you want, you can hold onto my arm."

I grabbed onto his arm firmly.

"Usagi, we aren't even in there yet."

His voice was still had a smile on it.

"Yeah, I know that. I'm just bracing myself."

The lady at the front door let us in just then.

There weren't very many people in there with us, maybe just three or four.

We were walking for no more than a minute before a bloody head popped out of no where.

I screamed my lungs out; and, even though he didn't scream, I felt Heero jump beside me.

I gripped his arm tighter.

"You know, by the time we get out of here, I'll probably be deaf and armless."

I laughed and gave way just a tiny bit on his arm.

After going through about a hundred ghosts and other haunted demons we finally made it out.

"Oh my god! That was scary!"

"Yeah, are you okay?"

I had to sit down for a bit before my legs gave out on me.

"I might need a drink or something for my throat, all that screaming made it dry."

"You stay here, I'll get you one."

I leaned against the back of the bench and waited while he ran up to the nearest vendor.

The Haunted House was scary, but this was the most fun I'd have in a long time.

I was more than delighted to be here with Heero, and being able to cling onto him wasn't half bad even if it meant having countless, near heart attacks.

I got up and walked toward him when I saw him pay for and grab the drink.

"What do you want to do now?"

I looked around at the sky, "It's getting kind of dark out. Want to go on another rollercoaster?"

He nodded his head, and led the way to one we hadn't been on yet.

After the ride we looked at a map to see if there was anything else to ride before we left.

"How about the ferris wheel?"

I pointed to where I saw it on the map.

"Hmm, yeah. Let's go then."

We waited in line for almost half an hour before it was finally our turn to get on.

We rode to the top in silence, both of us were looking outside at the scenery.

"Usagi, I have something to tell you."

I looked away from the window to see him still staring outside of it.

"What is it?"

Still not looking at me, he continued, "I.. don't know how to say it though."

My heart was racing, I could feel it trying to pound out of my chest.

I was imagining thousands of different things he could be thinking about right now.

Only one stuck out the most.

"You can just tell me. You can tell me anything."

I couldn't tell if I wanted him to look at me or not.

Either way, he still didn't look away from the window, "I feel like you understand me better than anyone else I've ever known, Usagi," He paused for a moment, to think, before continuing, "You told me, that I'm your closest friend."

Now he looked at me, as if waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I said that."

"I just wanted to tell you that... I- I feel the same way too."

He looked away again and I let my face fall.

I realized I wanted him to say something more.

I wanted to him to say he felt something more for me than just friendship.

I wanted to cry.

I bit the inside of my cheeks to stop myself, and I looked out the window.

We were starting to get close to the bottom.

At the last stop before ours, I couldn't stop the tears from falling silently.

"Heero."

"Yeah?"

He still wasn't looking at me.

"I love you..."

* * *

**A/N: **Incase nobody noticed, each chapter is like one month. The memories I mean, anyways. Like the first chapter Usagi's dreams were of the first month she met Heero, then the second chapter was mostly of the second month, and this chapter is like the third month. Which wasn't planned.. .

Also, since I had to force out this chapter with a painful week, I decided to think the rest of the story out.. Which I did_ while _writing this chapter. But since the story's kind of moving right now, I guess you could say, I have a better idea of how the rest of it's going to play out. Yeah, I know I probably should've done that at the beginning.. I'd probably have it written faster that way. But.. I was just kind of going with it. Making it up as I went along. So hopefully, this story will be done faster then it's been going.

Anndd I was going to make this chapter stop after the car accident part. But I wanted to add another memory to this chapter. Soo hope you enjoyed the long-ness.

Umm and thanks to Kayla Tsukino for the info about the whole Preventer's thing. I've seen the movie, but I thought only Wufei joined. Either way, if Heero's actually in the Preventer's or not, he is in this story .

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I also don't own P.S. I Love You (which I watched today btw XD), or the amazing song Dream Catch Me by Newton Faulkner. And even WacDonald's doesn't really exist, I'm sure you all know how I came up with that one, even though I didn't really come up with it... I read it somewhere else, so I have to disclaim it too.


	4. A Descant Soul In The Setting Sun

**A/N: **I recently was getting really into this anime called Nabari No Ou, I'd recommend it for anyone who likes ninjas, drama, cute guys, and random comedy. I would've finished this chapter sooner if I hadn't spent all my time watching it... .

Also, I'd like to apologize for my terrible grammar, and probably terrible spelling. It's just an excuse, but that's just what happens when I write late at night, since it's the only time during the day that I really can. If there's any spot that's _really_ unreadable, then just tell me where, and I'll fix it.

I noticed I should've put in the summary's that the story is in Usagi's POV, so .. I'm like fixing that now. . I'm pretty careless, if yall haven't noticed just yet.

**Summary: **A year after graduation, Usagi dreams of memories she had with an old but special friend. Usagi's POV. R&R . please and thank you.

Enjoy! (Disclaimer's at the bottom.)

* * *

**Dream Catch Me - Chaptor 04: A Descant Soul In The Setting Sun**

I listened as I heard my phone ring for probably the thousandth time.

I wondered if he realized what time of night it was.

I glanced at the clock, which read 1:54 PM.

I listened to the answering machine activate itself, and record his messages.

Each message was basically the same.

Even though I wasn't planning on calling Heero back, I didn't keep from listening to his voice in every single message.

Every hundredth call or so, I would almost answer the phone; but thinking back on what happened in the ferris wheel, I changed my mind each time.

-------

_"I love you..."_

_Finally, he looked up at me with the most shocked expression I'd ever seen on his face._

_I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what he was thinking or not._

_It was almost our stop, and then we'd be on our way home._

_What would happen then?_

_What would he say?_

_Would he even say anything at all?_

_My heart was racing, and I forgot to breath a couple times._

_"...Usagi."_

_It didn't sound like he was going to continue, but even if he was, it was our turn to get off._

_"Hope you enjoyed your ride!"_

_I wiped my eyes quickly, and ran past the cheery ride supervisor and out of the exit._

_I was certain Heero wasn't running after me._

_I wanted him to though._

_I wanted him to stop me and tell me all the things I wanted to hear._

_But I didn't hear him calling my name._

_I ran out of the park and waved for a taxi._

_I was such a coward._

-------

Yeah, I definately wasn't going to be answering the phone any time soon.

I waited in silence till I heard the phone ring once more, and then the message that played.

"Usagi... I'm not going to spend all of my time calling you and leaving messages to try and convince you to answer your phone anymore. I know you're there... Look, you can just call me back whenever you're finally ready to talk to me again. So, I guess I'll talk to you whenever, so by-"

"Heero!"

He didn't answer me for a moment, and I almost thought I hadn't grabbed the phone in time.

"Finally... I've been calling every chance I could for the past week. I even called your job, they said you were fired for not coming."

"Yeah, I already got that call."

I sat in silence for a while, waiting for him to say something.

"Usagi, why didn't you answer your phone?"

I figured telling the truth was better than taking time trying to think up a lie.

"Because, I didn't want to talk to you."

Even though it was going to come back and bite me in the ass.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you."

"I could tell."

He paused for another moment before talking again.

"Can we talk in person? It doesn't have to be right now, but maybe tomorrow or some other time?"

"What are we going to talk about?"

"I'm sure you already know."

Of course I already knew.

I already knew I didn't want to talk about it.

Especially not in person.

"How about tomorrow night?"

Too bad, for me, it was inevitible.

Unless I planned on never seeing Heero again.

Ever, ever again.

Which would never happen, because I needed him.

Even if it was... just as a friend.

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No. Let's meet at the park."

"Ok. I'll see you there at five, then?"

"Yeah, see you there."

"B-."

I hung up before he could finish saying his farewell.

Even though I was more than sure of what he was going to say to me, I still had a small hope for something more.

Hanging onto that small hope, I crawled under my bed covers; and listening to Heero's recorded voice on the answering machine one last time, I let myself fall asleep.

-+-+-+-+-+-

It was past 4:30, and the walk to the park was over half an hour long.

I was past the point of caring what I was going to wear, but I wasn't going to go out in my pajamas.

I threw open my closet door and grabbed the first outfit I could reach.

Glancing at the clock once more, I took my time changing my clothes.

Heero could wait if he really wanted to talk to me.

I checked my hair in the mirror, and deciding I looked atleast half decent I walked out the door.

I took my time going down the stairs, and continued at my slow pace out the front door of the apartment building.

Walking down the sidewalk, I pulled out my cell phone to check the time.

It was five minutes till five.

Heero was definately going to have to wait.

Half an hour later, I was walking towards the sidewalk that circled the park.

Stepping onto it, I looked around to see if I could spot him anywhere.

"You're late."

I heard a car door slam behind me, then Heero's footsteps getting closer and closer.

I was too busy debating whether or not I should turn around, or to give him any response.

"I guess I should just be glad you actually came... I was going to give you just a few more minutes before giving up and leaving."

"I said I'd come, and so I came."

I still had my back turned to him, and I waited silently for him to tell me what he had wanted to talk about.

"I have to go to America at the end of next month. I don't know when or if I'll ever come back here. I... can't return your feelings, especially since I'm going to be leaving."

I wanted to say so much to him.

I wanted to say that I'd go with him.

I had practically nothing here anyways, and once he was gone then I'd really...

"Usagi, I still want to be friends. I understand if you don't want to be, but if you need me, I'll be here."

I shook my head.

"No, you won't. You'll be in America... Without me."

I didn't understand.

"Why do you_ have _to go to America, anyways?"

I knew anger wouldn't solve anything, and it definately wouldn't make things any better.

I just couldn't stop myself from getting upset.

"Preventer work."

I could deal with us being just friends; but him being on the other side of the world for who knows how long, wasn't something I could take.

"So, you'll be with Relena, and Duo, and all of them again?"

"Yeah."

"You still want to be my friend?"

"Yes."

"But you're going to leave me all alone here?"

"...Yes."

I still didn't understand.

I knew what he was saying, lots of people had friends who lived far away.

"It wouldn't be the same. I don't know when you'll come back, or if you ever will. Just like you said, you don't even know. If I knew you'd come back, then I could wait."

I could hear my voice rising, but what was the point in trying to cover up my frustration?

"I'd probably be better off if you just left, and left me alone."

"Usagi! It's not like I _want_ to leave you here by yourself. If I could, I'd bring you with me. But there is nothing in America for you."

I couldn't help thinking that he was wrong, he was going to be in America.

I took a deep breath and held it.

Still holding it, I turned around and faced him.

I let it go and stepped off the sidewalk towards him.

He looked into my eyes, waiting for me to say something.

"Heero, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about your feelings... I want us to be together forever, even if it's just as friends. But it's not like my job, or what I'm going to be doing tomorrow. I want to know if that part of my future is for certain. I want to know that when you go to America, we won't drift apart. You and I are a perfect pair, in my eyes. I want us to stay that way."

He didn't take any time to think before answering.

"Forever... Usagi, I take back what I said earlier, I _will _come back. Even if it's a year from now, or how ever many years from now, I'm going to come back. Even if you don't wait for me, I promise I'll wait forever to come back and see you."

I felt my eyes starting to tear up, but I made myself give him a small smile.

"Forever is more than just a word, Heero, are you sure you'll be able to keep this promise?"

"I'm more than sure."

No longer holding anything back, I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder.

Stepping back a little to keep us from toppling over, he returned the favor.

"You're going to call me everyday right?"

"I'm not sure if I'd have the time."

"Well, you had better find the time; because if you don't, I'm not going to wait for you."

I both heard and felt him laugh a little.

"In that case, it'll be your own fault if you don't answer your phone."

-+-+-+-+-+-

It had been two weeks since I'd last seen Heero.

He said he was busy getting things done here in Tokyo before he had to leave at the end of next month, although he did call almost everyday.

I wasn't sure if the reason he was so 'busy' was so that the future separation would be easier, or if he was staying away because he now knew how I felt.

Or both.

Or maybe he _was_ telling the truth.

I had hoped that we'd be spending more time together, instead of the opposite.

I looked around my room for a few moments, and noticed that the place needed a HUGE cleansing.

Having nothing better to do, I kicked all of the stuff out of the way of the closet door and opened it to find my abandoned cleaning supplies.

I pushed all the trash and other stuff of my coffee table, and threw trashbags and a hand-broom in their space.

After about an hour, I had everything divided into appropriate piles, and proceeded to grab a trash bag for the first pile of rubbish in my path.

It took awhile, but after about three hours I was almost done, I just had to vacuum the floor and then I could rest.

I plugged it into the socket and was just about to turn it on, when I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Usagi."

"Oh! Hi, Heero! What's up?"

For a quick moment I considered the fact that I should invest in caller ID for my home phone.

"I finished work early today, and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. What time?"

"How about five?"

I looked at my clock, that gave me about an hour to finish up and get ready.

"Sounds like a plan. What're we going to be doing?"

"I haven't thought that far yet, how about we decide later?"

"Haha, sure, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, bye."

I hung up and went back to the task at hand.

While working I vaguely wondered if my apartment was always this dirty, especially whenever Heero came over.

Embarrassed at the thought, I quickly finished cleaning the floor and ran to my room to find something to wear.

After much thought, I decided on a light pink hoodie and faded jeans.

I looked in the mirror at my hair pulled up in a simple messy ponytail, the result of being too lazy to fix it up in my usual hairstyle this morning.

Deciding to do something different today, I pulled the hairband out and fixed it back up again to make it neater.

I had time to spare, so I reached into my accessories and took my time trying on different hair-clips.

I settled on a cute, little, bunny head shaped one and fit it on the left side of my head to hold part of my bangs back.

Glancing at the clock on my way to the room, I decided to spend the rest of the time making myself up.

A minute after I was done, I heard a knock at my door.

Checking myself in the mirror one last time, I ran to answer it.

Heero was standing with his back towards, leaning on the doorway talking on his phone.

I took the moment to eye the dark blue, button up shirt and jeans that he decided to wear.

He hung up, and turned around.

"Hey, Heero!"

"Sorry about that, you ready to go?"

I nodded my head, and closed the door behind me.

We walked downstairs and out the front door to his car.

I hopped in the passenger door and waited for him to walk around the car to his side.

"So, where do you want to go?"

"How about we go bowling?"

It was the first thing that popped into my head that sounded fun.

"Sure, are you any good? I don't want to beat you to badly."

"Oh, shutup. I don't know if I'm any good, I haven't gone in a long while."

"Well, in that case, I'll go easy on you. If you want, we could ask for the bumpers to be put up too."

I reached over and smacked him on the arm.

"Ow?"

"Don't act like that hurt."

"Haha you're right, it didn't."

He turned to me with a mocking smile on his face.

I was just about to hit him again when he pulled into a parking spot and got out of the car.

I quickly followed suit and ran around the front of the car to catch up.

Heero went to go get us a row while I ran to find a light weight ball to use.

I grabbed the the lowest one I could find, and looked around for Heero.

I spotted him a few rows down from where I was at, and walked over.

He had already grabbed his own ball and was writing our names in.

He was going first.

I put my ball on the dock thing and sat down to watch.

I watched in awe as I saw Heero's turn end with a strike.

"I thought you said you'd go easy on me?"

I glared at him as he just shrugged his shoulders and looked at me innocently.

I grabbed my ball and stepped up for my turn.

I took a deep breath and rolled the ball as hard as I could.

Stepping back a bit I watched the ball hit the middle of the pins.

Three pins were left standing on the right.

Determined to get a spare I waited for the ball to come back impatiently.

Still waiting, I heard Heero lightly laughing behind me.

"Something funny, Heero?"

I turned around to stare at him angrily.

"Nothing. Nothing is funny, at all."

I could still see the smile he was trying to hide.

"You're ball came back."

I turned around and grabbed the ball.

Taking a moment to get my composure back, I stepped up and rolled the ball again.

I stayed in place this time to see the ball knock down two of the three pins.

Grumbling to myself, I turned around and sat back down.

"I'm going to get you next time, Heero."

He just laughed while he walked up for his turn.

After about an hour or so, our game was over, and I was waiting outside while Heero payed for our game.

I turned around when I heard him walk out.

"Usagi. You. Are. A. Cheater."

I hopped into the passengers seat while I listening to him slowly pronounce each word.

I buckled up while I waited for him to get in.

"Running up and tickling people when it's their turn is NOT against the rules."

"Oh, and taking other peoples turns for them, isn't against the rules too now is it?"

Even though he was chastising me, I could tell he was trying not to laugh again.

"You're just jealous that I won."

Finally giving up, he turned to me and laughed a bit and then pulled out of the parking lot.

"Anywhere else you want to go?"

Before I could think of something, my stomach growled quite loudly.

"Haha, I guess we should get something to eat."

I nodded my head and scratched the back off my head in embarrassment.

We drove to the nearest Wacdonalds and went through the drive thru.

It was nearing six thirty when Heero pulled up outside the park.

I stepped out of the car with our food in my hand and looked up at the setting sun.

"Whoa, that looks so pretty."

I heard Heero's footsteps as he walked around the car to stand next to me.

"Yeah, it does. Let's sit somewhere that we can watch it at."

I nodded my head and let him lead the way.

He walked towards the nearest bench that was pointed in the direction of the sun.

We took our seats, and set our food on our laps.

I couldn't think of anything to talk about, and just occupied myself with my hamburger.

I glanced over at Heero to see him watching the sunset while eating his own food.

I felt like there was so much to talk about, and so much to do together.

But instead, we were sitting here eating burgers and watching the sunset.

Which would almost sound romantic if we were together.

But we're _just_ friends.

I tried, quite desperately, to think of something else, to get rid of those thoughts.

I told myself I could deal with it, and I would.

"Hey, Usagi, you're burger is spilling."

I shook out of my thoughts and looked down.

"Oh, crap! I need a napkin!"

Heero reached into the bag and grabbed the napkins and handed them to me.

"Thanks."

Embarassed as hell, I wiped the ketchup off my jeans.

"No problem, you should probably wash those before they stain though."

"Yeah, let's go."

We grabbed the remnants of our meal and threw them in the closest trash bin, and ran to the car.

After too short of a drive, Heero pulled up outside of my apartment.

"I'll call you later, ok?"

I turned to him before getting out of the car.

"Yeah, bye."

I shut the door and turned around towards the front of my apartment.

I pulled my keys out, while I ran up the stairs.

I shut the door behind me and went to my room to find some clean pants.

I changed my clothes and flopped down on my bed, I could've cared less about my stained pants.

I was pretty glad that I had a reason to leave before I broke down in front of Heero.

Heero and I were just friends.

I was a liar.

I lied to myself.

I couldn't deal with that fact, I wanted us to be more.

I wanted him to stay.

But I wanted to be strong in front of him.

Heero had no need to waste his time worrying about me.

I layed curled up in my bed for almost an hour, even though it had seemed like not even half that amount of time.

I just felt pathetic and dead.

Mostly dead though.

I was using all of my mental strength not to think of Heero.

I rolled over and hugged my pillow until I heard my phone ring.

Still in need of caller ID, I debated to myself whether or not I should answer the phone.

I decided it would be better not to give the caller a reason to wonder why I wasn't answering.

Especially like always, the caller was more than likely Heero.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Usagi."

I knew it.

"Heero. What's up?"

"Well, I said I'd call didn't I? I wanted to know if you were ok, you seemed to be spacing out earlier when you were eating."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just staring at the sunset and got caught up in thinking."

I waited while Heero took his time answering.

It seemed like he was trying to decided whether or not I was telling the truth.

"Oh ok, and what about your jeans? Are they ok, as well?"

I couldn't tell if he was trying to be funny or not, but I lied anyways and tried to keep up with his 'maybe joke.'

"Yeah, I washed them a while ago, and they're drying right now. I should probably try not to multi-task like that. Things could end up worse than what happened this evening."

I heard him laugh a bit before answering.

"Yeah, probably. I have to go, I just wanted to talk to you right quick. I have to go to work really early tomorrow, so I should probably get ready for bed."

"Yeah, that would probably be good. I'll talk to you later then?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye, Heero."

I hung up the phone and threw it on the floor.

Cursing myself for being such a coward, I fell back onto my bed and got under my covers and squeezed my pillow to my face as tightly as possible.

* * *

**A/N: **I wanted this chapter to be longer.... But I couldn't think of ANYTHING. And I figured it would probably be better to get out a chapter sooner rather than later. Anddd I was spending all of my time hanging out with family and stuff, since it was all Christmas and stuff. So now, I plan on devoting the rest of Christmas break to writing the next chapter, and maybe the sixth. ... if I can.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I don't own the song Dream Catch Me by Newton Faulkner, and once again I don't own Wacdonalds . what??


	5. Where Are You Going?

**A/N: **I could have SWORN I had part of the fifth chaptor written up on here... But since I haven't written anything since Christmas, went and deleted the document. And I don't remember anything that I might've written .  
Which sucks quite a bit. But oh well.

Also, I was getting really confused .. xD and I had to reread alot of what I originally wrote, but just to lay it out for those who can't tell.. The memories in the first chapter take place in July, the second chapter is August, the third is September, and of course the fourth is October, and this one is November. Which at the end of the month is when Heero is leaving for America. And the present parts happened in May to June a year after the first memory in chapter one.

And since I spent so much time re-reading my own story, I realized just how many spelling errors there were. And how out of character just about all of them are... Which I didn't mean to do, I just wanted Heero to loosen up a bit xD. I hope you guys don't mind too much.

**Summary: **A year after graduation, Usagi dreams of memories she had with an old but special friend. Usagi's POV. R&R . please and thank you.

Enjoy! (Disclaimer's at the bottom.)

* * *

**Dream Catch Me - Chapter 05: Where are you going?**

I hadn't seen Heero in over two weeks now.

While trying to fill in the holes, I spent most of my time working or cleaning.

The latter of which I was doing right now.

I looked under my bed and cleared out most of the junk I kept shoved down there and discovered my ketchup stained pants from the last time I saw him.

Deciding it was no use trying to get the stain out I threw it in the garbage and went back to my work.

Even though I was trying to keep my mind off of him, I still couldn't help but dislike the fact that he hadn't called me but twice since I last saw him.

He said he was busy preparing for his flight.

Which was only a week away.

Trying to be strong I focused all of my attention on the task at hand.

In one of our phone calls he promised we'd hang out atleast one last time before I saw him off.

I had just that much to be positive about.

-------

"We're meeting tomorrow at eight at the park, right?"

"Roger that."

My poor attempt to lighten the mood over the phone was futile.

We wouldn't see eachother for who knows how long a while after his flight the day after tomorrow, but I wanted to make the best of it.

"I'll see you then, ok?"

"Yeah, bye."

He hung up the phone, and I did the same right as I started getting ready for bed.

I knew there was no point in doing so, I could tell I wouldn't be getting much sleep at all tonight.

Our plan was to hang out all day and up till however long it took him to be so tired that he'd worried we'd miss his flight the next day.

But even all that time together would never be enough.

I wanted it all.

And I knew I couldn't have any of it.

-------

I ran to get ready while yelling and grumbling at myself inside my head for waking up an hour late.

I slept for only three hours.

And to top it all off, it had been one of the most torturous nights I've ever had to go through.

And with the rate I was going I wouldn't have enough time to shower and dry my hair.

I couldn't let myself show up in front of him when not looking my best, so I hopped in the shower and tried to clean myself as fast as possible.

But even with my speed, I still only managed to get out of the shower and get dressed after thirty minutes had passed and I was running late by about fifteen minutes.

I brushed my hair up into a simple ponytail to let it dry naturally, grabbed my purse, and ran out the door.

Running all the way there, I stopped a moment before getting to where he would be to calm down my racing heart and heavy breathing.

After a minute or two I walked over to the bench where we had last sat eating Wacdonald's and looked around for him.

He should've been there already.

But he was no where in side and it was already ten past eight, and he was never the one to be late.

I sat on the bench wondering why he didn't call to tell me he'd be late, and hoped that he would get there soon enough.

Another ten minutes passed and I wondered if I should call him up or wait just a few more minutes.

I dialed his number after an additional five minutes had gone by.

When he didn't pick up I let it ring a bit longer then called again.

But there was still no answer.

"Oh my god, where is he?"

I stood up and paced a bit trying not to worry when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Heero!"

Excitedly I spun around as quick as I could without tripping.

My excitement died fast when I saw that Relena was standing in the place of where he should have been thirty minutes before.

"Oh.. Relena? What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

"Heero told me to come tell you he can't make it today..."

I could hear the somber tone in her voice, but I couldn't help but be angry with her.

It was probably her fault he couldn't make it.

I knew I was just being stupid though.

"He wanted to call you himself but he was too busy. His flight was rescheduled for today."

"..Today? You mean he's already left?"

Relena nodded her head slowly.

I tried to hold back the tears but I could feel then weld up.

"I'm sorry. Heero is too, but the work of a Preventor is never all that certain, and he was needed sooner than expected."

I nodded my head and stared at the ground, "I understand. It's his job."

"Thank you. Heero wanted me to tell you that he will call you as soon as he can."

Still looking down I nodded my head again and turned around to leave.

"If you ever need anything, you can call me."

I hesitantly thanked her and said goodbye.

I heard her footsteps walk away behind me and I kept walking.

I wasn't going to see him for a long time anyway.

What were the past two weeks?

He had to go away sometime.

And the sooner was probably the better.

-------

I laid on my bed while staring at my phone.

It had been five days since Heero had left and still I hadn't heard from him at all.

I knew that a Preventor's job was probably more than busy, but he could take atleast five minutes off to give me a call.

I heard myself sigh just before my phone went off.

"Hello!"

"Miss Tsukino. You've missed too many days of work and I'm sorry to say we're going to have to let you go."

Of course it wasn't him.

I didn't care at all about my now ex-bosses problems and reasons for firing me.

I was definitely used to it by now.

"Yeah. Ok."

I hung up the phone and sat up in bed.

Atleast I didn't have to get ready for work today.

I had skipped all week to make sure that I'd be able to answer if Heero ever called.

Which was the dumber of ideas, I guess.

Atleast I had the money for rent that I currently had to give to my landlady.

I threw some jeans on and a hoodie, grabbed my wallet, and ran out my door all the way across the hall to her room.

I knocked a few times and waited impatiently hoping she'd answer quickly so I could get back to my phone.

"Yes, Usagi?"

"I have my rent for this month."

I grabbed out a check that I had pre-written and handed it to her.

"Thank you, dear."

I nodded my head and waved goodbye while I headed back down the hall.

I heard my phone ringing on the other side of my door and I quickly opened it and ran to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Usagi."

I could've jumped for joy but I held in my excitement.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it the other day. I suddenly got called in a day early and I couldn't get a chance to call you."

"It's ok."

I figured lying to him would be best, he probably already felt bad enough.

"You were going to leave anyway, so I guess it was good for me to have to part earlier. I mean, it would've been harder to say goodbye, you know?"

"Yeah... I wanted to call sooner but I've been busy. And I thought it would've been bad to call you when it's late over in Japan."

I had forgotten about the different time zones, and I would've said he could wake me up any time but he spoke before I could.

"I can't talk long. It's already late here. I know I promised I'd call everyday, but I don't think I can."

"You know I said I wouldn't wait for you if you didn't..."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I already messed that up though. Even if you don't wait, I'll still call you every chance I get."

"Ok."

"I have to go now, but I'll call you again, ok? Bye."

He hung up before I could say anything more.

I could hardly believe it, but I had a very bad feeling about us.

-------

It was the last day of November.

I hadn't heard from Heero in the last three days.

I didn't know how long I was going to last, but I knew that waiting for him wasn't going to happen.

That would require optimism.

Something that I had nothing of at the moment.

I couldn't even find a job, I guessed that my luck had finally ran out.

And just in time for the holidays to come around.

Which was no big deal, it's not like I had someone to spend them with.

Unless I went with my family, but I couldn't let them see my like this.

Not at all.

I decided that going on a walk would probably be the only thing that could help my mood, and I thought I could maybe get some job applications along the way.

I threw on the first pair of clothes I found in my closet and walked out the door.

I walked around all the places in town that I hadn't worked at yet and filled out a few applications not really planning on getting any one of the jobs.

I was walking for a while longer when my phone began to ring.

I looked at the screen of my cell and saw that it was Heero's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Usagi. I finally got some time off of work."

I nodded my head even though, obviously, he couldn't see me.

"How have you been?"

"Fine, I guess. How about you?"

"Tired."

I could tell from the sound of his voice that he had to have been.

"Are you ok?"

He replied that he had time off of work the next day so he could catch up on some sleep and I sat on the nearest bench that I could find.

"You're not going to wait are you?"

"No. I'm not."

"Is it because you won't? Or because you can't?"

I paused for a second before answering, "Both."

"I'm sorry.. Usagi."

"I wouldn't worry about it."

"Well, I would."

I couldn't take him being as kind as he always was to me.

If only he completely turned me away then I could get on with my colorless life.

"Heero, you should get some sleep. I hate to be the reason that you're so tired."

"..Ok. I'll call you again sometime then."

I could hear the hesitation in his voice at saying goodbye.

"K. Bye, Heero."

I hung up the phone and ran all the way back to my apartment.

-------

I laid on my bed and cried into my pillow.

Hard.

I couldn't remember the last time I was so upset.

I didn't care anymore.

I didn't even try to be strong and hold it all together.

I let myself breakdown and the only person who could piece me back together was gone.

I couldn't wait for him.

I wouldn't wait for him to come back.

I didn't have any hope at all.

I didn't want him to come back and still be just friends anyway.

I wanted more.

I cried because I knew I'd never have it.

------

I woke up to my phone ringing and I glanced at the clock before answering to see that I'd fallen asleep without noticing and had slept till seven.

"Yes?"

"Usagi! Hey! I haven't talked to you in quite a while."

"Oh.. Duo. What's up?"

"Oh, you sound excited to hear from me."

His hopeless attempt at funny sarcasm was worse then usual.

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm just not having a good day."

"I'm sorry. If you want we can hang out sometime. I figured you might've been feeling down since Heero left."

Hanging out with Duo actually didn't seem like a bad idea.

He was one of the very few other friends I had besides Heero.

And I figured I could probably try to be a better friend to him that I'd been since we met in Heero's hospital room.

"That sounds nice. Are you busy tonight?"

"Nope! If you want I can pick you up in a bit."

"Give me thirty minutes to get ready. I just woke up."

"Okey doke! I'll see you then."

Goodbye, and thanks Duo."

We hung up and I ran to fix up my hair and find a more suitable outfit.

I didn't bother with make up, because unlike Heero I didn't really care about looking my best in front of Duo.

While getting ready, I hoped he wouldn't try to start anything up with me like before.

I only hoped that he could help me move on.

I checked the clock and it changed to 7:28 when I heard a knock at my door.

* * *

**A/N: **Ugh! I sooo wanted this chapter to be longer but I saw no point in writing when Heero wasn't even there... And even though I love Duo, he's not a real main character in this story. I didn't even like this chapter, but it was all I could come up with. And I figured something was better than nothing.

I have no idea what Heero does in America, or why he's going there, or why he went the England that one time.. And I have no idea what Relena meant by "the work of a Preventor is never all that certain." I just kind of went with it.. xD I might write something about it all.. Or not. I won't make any promises, I can barely even keep this fic going . He's just doing Preventor Work I guess, xD. Use your imagination.

And I can't even believe all of the shitty stuff I keep making happen to Usagi... But this is a drama, I guess. I did try to cheer her up a bit though xD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Neither do I own the song Dream Catch Me by Newton Faulkner or any of the lyrics in it.


	6. Hold it Close

**A/N: **I want to hurry up and finish this story. Even though I already promised to write most of it out like .. months ago. But I'm a pretty good liar when it comes to things like that.

**Summary**: Umm it's a year after Usagi graduated highschool and one night she has continuous dreams about an old friend that used to be really close to her. (Any questions or confusin's then just ask.)

Enjoy. (the Disclaimer's at the bottom for spoilers)

* * *

**Dream Catch Me - Chapter 06: Hold It Close**

I glanced at the calendar that told me today was the twenty-fifth of December.

I hadn't heard from Heero all month.

And Duo didn't bring him up whenever we hung out.

I didn't let myself think about it too much.

Duo helped with that a bit.

It was easy to talk and think about happier things when I was with him.

I had the feeling that Heero might've told him to occasionally check up on me or something.

But since he hadn't even so much as called, I gave up on that thought.

It wasn't like I hung out with Duo all the time.

We didn't even talk on the phone that much.

But I hadn't heard from him all week.

I figured that he just stayed with me to see if I was alright, then he moved on.

He didn't even call me to say 'Merry Christmas' or anything.

Then again, neither did Heero.

Who, I even went and bought a gift for.

Even though I won't ever be able to give to him.

As soon as I saw it, I knew I had to get it for him.

If I was still able to hang out with him like before than I would've loved seeing him in a new dark blue button up shirt.

But I had decided not to wait for him.

I decided that if Duo ever showed up then I would just give the gift to him.

Though Heero would look ten times better wearing it then he ever could.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was meant to be extremely short, incase anyone was wondering. Since the chapters have been going on by months, I decided to write a short one on December. And like I said in the last chapter, I felt no point in writing alot about parts without Heero.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Neither do I own the song Dream Catch Me by Newton Faulkner or any of the lyrics in it.


	7. Catch Me

**A/N:** I could've sworn that I had atleast half of this chapter written up on here... But since I didn't add anything to it, after 60 days it was deleted from my files. I had to re-read most of what I wrote to get an idea of what I originally had wanted to happen next. I'm wicked sorry that I haven't written in almost a year! I had even completely forgot that I started this story back in 2008, it was a mind-blown moment and everything when I noticed.

But, I have atleast one good excuse for not writing... My dad passed away not too long after I last updated, and I had kind of lost interest in alot of things I used to do, like writing and other hobbies. But, thanks so much to everyone who has stuck with me! You don't know how much I really appreciate it.

Also, since I re-read a ton.. I noticed that alot of my words are messed up. It makes me look like I can't speak english . my only excuse for that is that I always write at like 2 in the morning... I should probably not be so lazy anymore and read over what I've written before I post it. Sorry about that.

**Summary: **One year after graduation, Usagi dreams of memories she had with an old but special friend. Usagi's POV. R&R please and thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, or the song Dream Catch Me by Newton Faulkner.

* * *

**Dream Catch Me - Chapter 06: Catch Me**

I smelled the obnoxious fumes from the antibiotics that must've been around me before I even woke up.

I kept my eyes shut for a few minutes trying to get used to the bright lights above me.

After a while I opened my eyes and looked around, which was kind of hard since I was strapped down.

"Uhm, what the..?" My voice sounded horrible and I could barely get my words out completely.

A woman to my left turned around with a shocked look on her face, from the looks of it she was a nurse, "You're awake! Please wait one moment, dear. I'm going to go get the doctor."

She left quickly but silently and I scanned the room with my eyes and realized that I was in a hospital room.

Moments later the nurse returned with a slightly old man following behind her.

He pulled out his stethoscope and checked my heart beat before nodding his head to himself and standing up straight.

"Miss Tsukino, I hope you are not alarmed, you're probably wondering why you are here. First, I will tell you, that you are going to be just fine. You've been in a coma for almost a month, and during that time your body has been healed of any broken bones you had after the car accident. Now, I must ask you, do you remember what happened?"

I thought for a moment and remembered the car that almost hit Heero, the one that hit me after I pushed him out of the way.

"Yes." I forced my voice to give out an audible answer.

"That's good. There may be a few things you don't remember, but there also may not. As far as tests show, your brain activity is completely stable. Now, we have you strapped down so you wouldn't move when you woke up. Although your body is healed, you will still need a couple of days of rehab to get used to moving your bones again. If you will stay as still as possible then we can undo the straps holding you down."

I nodded my head, which I noticed didn't hurt at all, and the nurse stepped forward and let me free.

"Any time you need to move, if you want to sit up or anything we will be sure to have a nurse help you do that until you are used to moving again. This is all just a precaution to make sure you are okay."

I smiled at him and he nodded in return and turned to leave while the nurse started back on what she had been doing before I woke up.

I could feel the dryness in my mouth from not having anything to drink in a long time, but I put it out of my mind for a little while longer.

I was trying to figure out what Heero had been doing there that day.

Why hadn't he called to let me know he was back?

Did he give up completely on me because I said I wouldn't wait?

I was so stupid for saying that to him.

I cleared my throat and turned my attention to the nurse, "Could I have a drink of water?"

My voice was starting to sound better, but I knew that not even some water would fix it completely.

"Oh, sure thing, dear!"

She quickly walked outside with a cup in her hand to a water fountain and came back to my bedside.

"Now, I'll help you sit up to drink it first."

I nodded and she helped keep me steady while I pushed myself up against my pillow.

She handed me the cup and I silently contemplated on how weak my body really was.

I sipped on my water and looked out the window to my right while she went back to what she was doing again.

I finished up my drink after a few moments and settled down into the pillows.

"You know, there's been a young man coming here everyday to visit you. Later, during visiting hours, he will sure be surprised to see you up."

Almost too quickly I spun my head around towards her, and she smiled at me while putting something up in the cabinets next to my bed.

"Re.. really? Do you know his name?"

My voice sounded considerably better, and much more clearer.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, I never asked. He sounds like someone important."

"Yeah... Very important."

She finished up whatever she was doing, it looked like cleaning and organizing and said goodbye before leaving me alone in the room.

"It couldn't be him..."

-------

I was watching the summer scenery outside of my window when I heard them announce that it was visiting hours.

I tried not to hold my breath.

I could hear a couple of people trying to be quiet while they walked down the halls to see their loved ones.

A few minutes had passed and I was now staring intently at the doorway, trying to keep my hopes up.

If he had come every single day before, why would he suddenly stop now?

He probably just didn't come right when visiting hours started.

Only moment later, I heard someone walking quickly down the hall and felt myself let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

Heero turned into the doorway and stopped abruptly while mirroring the same look of shock I had on my own face.

"Usagi.. You're awake?"

I nodded my head and smiled at him when he walked over to me and pulled me into a huge hug.

I returned the hug as best I could with my weak arms and saw the nurse from earlier spying on us through the door over his shoulder.

When she noticed I saw her she awkwardly turned away down the hall.

"I'm so happy that you're alright. I've been waiting almost all month for you to get up."

He pulled away after a long while and grabbed the chair beside him and sat down right next to me.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I'm incredibly weak right now, but otherwise fine. The doctor said that after a couple days of rehab then I'll be completely okay."

He nodded and turned towards the window and after a few moments of not saying anything I looked outside too.

"Heero?"

"Yes?"

I thought my words over carefully, "When exactly did you get back to Japan?"

He took a moment before responding, "The morning you got into that accident."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I forced myself to look back at him and he still stared out of the window.

"I was going to surprise you, actually. I had been on the way to your house when you showed up at that corner."

He turned to look at me with a sad smile on his face.

"Oh... really?"

He nodded and looked back to the window, "I know you said you wouldn't wait for me, but I said I would no matter what."

I couldn't help but let myself smile like an idiot, "I never should have said that. But, thank you, Heero."

He turned back to me and smiled in return.

He stayed and talked with me about how everything went in America and how he was doing the past month until the nurse walked in and said visiting hours was over.

"I'll come back to see you tomorrow."

"Okay, goodbye."

He waved and walked out of the door.

"He really must mean alot to you, and you to him."

I smiled at the nurse and nodded in reply.

"Now, you must be tired and probably have alot on your mind. You should get some rest so we can start your rehab tomorrow."

She helped me lay back down and turned out the lights before leaving.

I looked at the clock on the wall, which said it was almost eight, and I realized how tired I actually was.

Settling down, I let myself fall once again.

-------

"Finally! They said a couple of days but that felt like forever!"

I walked out of the hospital and breathed in the fresh almost end of July air.

My rehab had finally finished and the doctors deemed me able to be checked out of the hospital and go back home.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Heero's number and waited a few seconds till he answered, "Hey, I'm almost there. I got held back at work for a few minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit."

I hung up and walked to the pick up area and sat down on a bench to wait for him.

He said he wanted to take me out somewhere as soon as I was able to.

He refused to tell me where we were going though.

I saw his car coming and I stood up and walked towards where he would stop.

He pulled up and I got inside, "Hey! You going to tell me where we're going yet?"

"No, you'll just have to wait until we get there."

"Aww, that's no fair."

"It's plenty fair. By the way, you look nice today."

I smiled at him, "Don't I always?"

"Yes, but today I thought I should tell you."

I felt myself blush and hoped it didn't really show on my face.

"Well, thank you. You always look pretty nice yourself."

He smiled and I looked outside the window trying to get an idea of where we were going.

We rode in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes until I saw a familiar amusement park sign in the direction we were headed.

"Are we.. going there?"

I pointed to the sign and he looked at me and nodded.

"Oh."

That was the same amusement park where I had told him I loved him about four months ago.

'Why are we going there?'

He pulled into the parking lot and when we got closer to the entrance he handed me a ticket to get inside.

Once we got inside we stopped to decide where to go first.

"I know you just got out of the hospital, so if you think you need to rest then let me know."

"I will. So, where should we go first?"

Heero pulled out a park map that the lady at the entrance had given us and I looked it over, "How about that roller coaster, the one that's closest to us right now."

"Alright then, let's go."

He lead the way and we got in the line, which wasn't that long.

We waited in line for about ten minutes before it was out turn to go.

"Does this thing have loops?"

Heero looked at me as we got into our seats with a skeptic look on his face, "Yes, didn't you look?"

"No.. I wasn't paying much attention."

"Well... You can always hold my arm if you get too scared."

I finished buckling in my seat belt as tight as I could and then reached over with both arms to grab onto him.

"You should probably atleast hold onto the bar in front of you with one hand."

"Oh, you're right."

I let go of him with one arm and grabbed on tightly to the bar that was pushed down close to me to keep me held down.

We waited for a minute or two as the ride supervisors checked everyone's seat belts and then started the ride.

"Oh my god, Heero."

"We've barely just started moving."

He laughed at me as we started going up to the first drop.

-------

"Why did we go on all of biggest roller coasters for anyway?"

Heero walked up to me while stretching out his arm, "I don't know, but I think you were lying about being weak in the hospital."

I smiled sheepishly at him, "Sorry, haha."

"So, where should we go next?"

"The Haunted House!"

"Why? So you can finish ripping my arm off?"

He grinned at me as I slightly slapped his arm.

"No, I just feel the need to get out all the rest of my screaming. Then we can settle down on some smaller rides."

"Okay then, but as long as you hold on to my other arm. I don't think my right one can take anymore."

We got in line for the Haunted House and I grabbed onto his left arm.

Once it was our turn to go, I let out the breath I was holding and gripped harder on his arm.

We walked in and immediately a demonic like monster jumped out at us and I could hear my scream echoing all around us.

"Geez, they couldn't give me a few seconds to prepare myself?"

Heero just laughed and started down the rest of the way.

We were almost all the way through and a ghost like creature with blood pouring off it's head jumped out and scared me enough to make me jump back and let go of Heero.

"Hah, what are you doing?"

Heero stepped over to me and grabbed my hand and led me around the bloody ghost towards the exit.

"Man, they saved the best for last. Half of this stuff wasn't here last time we came."

"I think they change it every year."

"That would make sense."

"Although you'd probably still scream even if it was the exact same one we went through last time."

We made it out the exit and walked to the nearest concession stand for a drink.

"I'll have a lemonade."

Heero asked for a water and pulled out a five from his back pocket.

After walking for a while looking for something small to ride on, I noticed that Heero was still holding my hand.

I felt myself blush and forced myself to not ask him about it.

It probably didn't mean anything to him.

He looked at me and I took a long sip of my drink so I wouldn't have to say anything just yet.

"How about we go on the ferris wheel? It's starting to get a little late and the scenery will be beautiful from up there."

I tried not to choke on my drink at the mention of the ferris wheel.

"The ferris wheel? Umm... okay."

He smiled and pulled me in the direction of the end of the line.

After a few minutes the line behind us started getting longer and longer.

"Looks like we made it just in time."

I nodded in reply and after the next booth came down we got inside.

I sat across from him and was sad for a moment after he let go of my hand.

Once we started moving again I turned my attention to the window next to me and tried not to think of the last time we were here.

We rode in silence to the top and I wondered if he was going to say anything.

I knew I was going to keep my mouth shut this time.

"Usagi?"

I hesitantly looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Do you remember the last time we were here? And what you told me?"

'Crap! Shit! Hell! This is just my luck...'

I paused for just a moment before answering, "Yes, of course. Why?"

"You said... you told me that you loved me and ran off as soon as we stopped. I told you that I couldn't return your feelings since I was going to America and didn't know when I would be coming back."

"Yeah, I remember."

He turned to the window and didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Last month, before I got back to Japan, my boss called me into his office because he had something he wanted to talk to me about. He asked me if I would move permanently to America and take up a position in the Preventer's Headquarters there and eventually take his place when he retired."

I held my breath, 'Is that why he came back? To say goodbye?'

He was still looking outside the window and I looked down at my hands in my lap.

"I told him I couldn't." I quickly looked back up at him and he finally turned back to me, "I told him I never had any intention of staying in America longer than I had to. So, he sent me back here to my old job without another word."

"Why didn't you stay? That must've been a really good offer."

"I already told you. I promised I would come back no matter what."

"But I had already given up on you. I hadn't heard from you in almost six months."

"I know. At first, I didn't call because I was busy. Then after a while I didn't call because I couldn't think of what I'd say after breaking my promise."

I bit the inside of my cheeks to keep myself from crying.

"It just sort of got worse and worse. Then I couldn't bring myself to call because I didn't want to hear you say you hate me."

"I never hated you..."

"Yeah, I know that now. When I got back and you got in that accident I didn't know what to do. I thought I was going to regret not telling you how I felt forever, because at first no one was sure you were going to make it."

I let go of my cheeks and let my tears fall, "How you felt..?"

Heero looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back at me, "Usagi, I love you. I've loved you long since before I left for America. I thought telling you the opposite would keep from hurting you since I was leaving. But-"

"You love me?"

"Yes. I love you."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm still deciding whether or not this will be the end. I started this over a year ago and feel bad that it's taken me so long to write it. So ending it sounds like a good idea. I guess if I ever come up with something to add onto it then I'll make like a short sequel or a oneshot sequel. But for now, this is what I consider the end. It's sort of like a happy ending that I hope will lead you to try to imagine what happens next instead of me writing something that might ruin your expectations...

This last chapter was probably the easiest to write, it took me about only 3-4 hours. That's like a new record for this story. I hope Heero and his cute flirting here doesn't seem too OOC... it wasn't till I was halfway through that I realized I was making him flirt like crazy too xD ... It's cute tho, so ok.

Thank you soooo much to everyone who read this story, it was the first I felt like posting and it means alot to me. I hope you enjoyed it!

**The End.**


End file.
